


Before and After

by SwordofRebecca



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-17
Updated: 2010-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordofRebecca/pseuds/SwordofRebecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Before Roxas, Axel had Demyx. After Roxas, Axel still had Demyx. People in the Organization knew the redhead well. What he wanted he got, what he got, he kept, except for Roxas. He didn't like being reminded of that, and Demyx never did. Instead he offered genuine comfort--something the rest of the Organization wouldn't do, even if they could.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Before and After

**Author's Note:**

> Before Roxas, Axel had Demyx. After Roxas, Axel still had Demyx. People in the Organization knew the redhead well. What he wanted he got, what he got, he kept, except for Roxas. He didn't like being reminded of that, and Demyx never did. Instead he offered genuine comfort--something the rest of the Organization wouldn't do, even if they could.

Before Roxas, Axel had Demyx. After Roxas, Axel still had Demyx. People in the Organization knew the redhead well. What he wanted he got, what he got, he kept, except for Roxas. He didn't like being reminded of that, and Demyx never did. Instead he offered genuine comfort--something the rest of the Organization wouldn't do, even if they could.

Before Roxas, Axel almost always topped. After Roxas, he still did, except he would sometimes demand Demyx to top because it reminded him of battling Roxas, of eventually losing, and being fucked by him. He never viewed Demyx as a substitute or a replacement Roxas. He didn't want Demyx to pretend to be someone he wasn't. He actually liked the Melodious Nocturne just the way he was, but he would never admit it, and he found that this was the first time he ever did.

Axel often walked through the Castle that Never Was because he liked the sound of his boots against the hard marble floor. He believed that it kept him thinking, 'grounded, and in control like he always believed he was. He remembered grinning when he found that Demyx liked the same thing, and his grin widened when he found that Roxas liked it too.

"We never walked here together," Axel whispered, finding himself in the "Hall of Empty Melodies". Demyx often played his sitar here because the echo sliced through the air like a keyblade. Before Roxas, he would watch him and often dance. During Roxas, he still did, only he had someone to grab onto and dance with. After Roxas, Axel just leaned against a wall, still listening, but no longer dancing. Then, he'd get behind Demyx, grab him and take him.

"So how far up your ass does he get his cock before you remember sympathy is a trap?"

Saix's voiced echoed through the hall like the voice of God, making Axel freeze and slowly turn around. Of course number seven would be at the top right ledge, the moon of Kingdom Hearts framing him as if it would consume him. Axel wished that it would.

"You know as well as I do that Demyx isn't capable of that, so don't even try it." /You think you can manipulate me? I'm the master of it/!

"You're saying he's not smart enough?"

"No," Axel replied. "He's not cruel enough, and if he ever does stick his dick in me, it's because I tell him to." Axel grinned. "Why do you care, anyway? Jealous? Our days are long over."

"If I had a heart, I still wouldn't care."

"Then why'd you ask?"

Saix folded his arms. "Because Demyx doesn't, just like you never cared about him. If you want to use someone before tossing them, use someone who actually deserves to be used."

/Hell, if I wanted to do that, I'd just use you/. Axel wanted to say that, but he knew damned well what Saix was capable of, so he didn't. However, that didn't stop him from taking a step forward. "Don't you know by now that once I get my hands on someone, I never let go?"

Without a beat, Saix took a step forward. "Then explain Roxas."

Axel's green eyes widened as he remembered his best friend walking away from The City that Never Was, far away from the Organization, from friendship, from everything he ever knew. Saix smirked, making Axel ball his gloved fist.

"Eat a dick, Saix!" The redhead snarled before disappearing to Demyx's room.


End file.
